Destiny Awaits
by Ookami Kage
Summary: PG-13 for language andor violence. AU Two people will finally get to know what it was like in the HP universe. Formerly EclipseAzNGTX
1. One: Where the hell are we!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter One: Where the hell are we?!  
  
Warning: It is AU and it was co-written by me bff kat6528 by phone!!  
  
Two girls who are Harry Potter fans walked into the Borders bookstore. One was dressed in a red with yellow flames in the front t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The other was dressed in a black with red flames all around with a blue button-up shirt and a leather jacket. She wore black khakis with a belt chain and a metal chain around her neck. She wore leather bracelets around wrists with metals studs spaced out around it.  
  
The two were fifteen years of age. One was 5' 3" and the 5' 1". The taller one was named Kat Nikoli and the smaller one was Ryan Chan.  
  
Kat had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes while Ryan has black hair with crimson and electric blue streaks in her bangs and black eyes.  
  
The two were looking around the bookstore with at least fifty bucks in their pocket for the fifth Harry Potter book that just came out a week ago.  
  
"I just don't see why I got the book before you and you haven't even read it yet!" Ryan's friend, Kat complained.  
  
"Look I know I read fast and like Harry Potter like a lot more than you do but I wanted to make sure there were no lines, distractions that and the fact that my mom wouldn't drop me off. Anyways just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you're older," replied Ryan.  
  
"What was with the whole height thing then?" Kat asked.  
  
"Dunno, but.THERE IT IS!" Ryan exclaimed as she ran over and picked up the book. "FINALLY I HAVE IT! Yes it is mine now!"  
  
Kat looked at her friend like she was crazy and then pulled her over to the counter. A salesman was there but he felt creepy so they wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.  
  
"I would like to buy this book please," Ryan said laying the book down on the counter.  
  
The man took the book and then said, "That will be 29.95 (I don't know if that is true.). But I have a book you can buy to go along with this. It is the seventh edition to the series and you will be first to read it."  
  
"WHAT?! But the sixth book hasn't even come out yet! AND I don't think J.K. Rowling has even started writing the seventh one either," Ryan stated.  
  
"Yes but I got this from her. So please take it. Here you go," the man said. He passed both books to Ryan and she thanked him. She glanced at Kat and they headed out of the bookstore.  
  
Kat turned towards Ryan and said, "Well are you going to see what that book is all about or are you going to just stand there all day?"  
  
Ryan just grinned and said, "Well I'm going to wait until we get back to the apartment. If you want you can always see if it is true. After that I guess we can go see where Jess and Carson is."  
  
Kat nodded and they headed off to Ryan's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, so are you going to look at it now or am I just going to read it before you?" Kat asked.  
  
"Ok ok ok just hold on for a minute. Ok here it is," Ryan replied holding the book up.  
  
Right as Ryan held up the book darkness fell into their eyes and they hit something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their eyes opened and Ryan groaned stood up. She looked around and saw a lot of their possessions in black duffel bags. She looked over to her companion and crawled over to her as they were lying by a great big lake.  
  
Ryan shook the girl's shoulders and said, "Hey Kat wake up. Do you know where we."  
  
Ryan trailed off as she looked around herself. She then started to hyperventilate as she saw someone behind them.  
  
End Chapter One!  
  
See kat this is mostly the way I told you it was about! Oh well please review people and flames are only accepted due to my low self-esteem. C ya! 


	2. Two: How the Hell did we get here!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I don't even own this piece of junk my parents call a computer!  
  
Er Warnings? Oh yeah if you don't like MAJOR profanity and/or violence GO AWAY. That is your warning.  
  
Chapter Two: How the hell did we get here?!  
  
Ryan was hyperventilating as Kat asked, "Er. Ryan? Will you come dow- Oh you have got to be shitting me (my friend probably doesn't curse like that)!"  
  
There standing before them was Professor McGonagall.  
  
She was looking sternly at the two and when Kat cursed out (loudly mind you) she said, "Well there is no reason for you students to be- exactly who might you two be?"  
  
Ryan looked at McGonagall and then at Kat and promptly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed and fainted.  
  
McGonagall looked at Kat curiously as Kat stated, "Wow she just fainted for the first time in her life!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was so dark. 'Why in the world was her eyelids so heavy?'  
  
There were voices around her. There were about. three people no four people talking around her!  
  
"Aughh. I feel like I just fainted and I don't even know how that even feels!" Ryan moaned out.  
  
She looked around to see three blurry figures and one she recognized as Kat. The figures came into focus to reveal a tall old man with a long white beard with half-moon glasses, a stern looking woman, and a black- haired man with a nose too big for anyone else to have.  
  
"Oh damn I wasn't dreaming! Hey wait. that would mean I actually fainted!" Ryan groaned, put a hand to her forehead and fell back onto the bed right after she had gotten up.  
  
Kat shook her head and then said, "Man Ryan you really are weird. Look I just have to ask you this, what in the world is going on?!"  
  
Ryan glared darkly at Kat. "If I knew that would I have fainted dumbass!?"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Everybody looked at them strangely before the white-bearded man spoke. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want to know who you two are and what you are doing here considering that you both look like muggles."  
  
Ryan just stared blankly at him mouthing the words 'Oh fuck!' She kept staring as Kat just stared and said, "Oh god we are are at Hogwarts!"  
  
Ryan finally stopped staring at Dumbledore before glaring at Kat who was humming something. "Exactly what are you humming at a time like this!" Ryan hissed, "It's like we are about to be an amnesiac soon!"  
  
Kat just turned and said, "The song, 'Are You Happy Now?' by Michelle Branch. Anyways how the hell are we here?!"  
  
"If I knew that would I be hyperventilating and panicking right now?!"  
  
"But isn't this fake?!"  
  
"If it was would we be here right now?!"  
  
Kat thought for a minute before pinching Ryan. "OW! Hey what the fuck was that for?!"  
  
"This is real!"  
  
"NO duh!"  
  
Everybody looked strangely at them before Dumbledore took out his wand. Ryan saw this and muttered, "Oh great now we are about to be obliviated."  
  
Only Kat heard this and stared as Dumbledore yelled out, "Obliviate!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Ok I don't own "Are you happy now" I don't really think this is a good cliffy but oh well. My dad won't let me on the comp so it'll be a while to see if I can sneak on. Hey Kat is this good? 


	3. Three: What Happened!

A/N: So since I can't get on the net or by the time I do get on this will probably be finished since I'm starting it. Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: What Happened?!  
  
Ryan blinked and looked at Kat. Kat blinked and looked back at her. Ryan then turned to Dumbledore and exclaimed, "What the hell?! I remember everything!"  
  
All the professors turned shocked.  
  
Kat then pinched Ryan again who said, "OW!"  
  
She then said, "That was one bad Memory Charm don't you think Ryan?"  
  
"What do you think?! You still remember them don't you?!"  
  
"Well yeah but-"  
  
Kat was cut off when the one with the exceptionally large nose said, "Excuse me headmaster but wasn't that supposed to make the forget that?!"  
  
Ryan blinked as Dumbledore raised his wand once again to perform the charm. Once again Ryan blinked then said, "Nope try again, didn't work that time."  
  
Everybody else blinked and the black haired one sneered, "Maybe I should do it headmaster. Obliviate!"  
  
Kat blinked and she was the one to say, "Nope please try again."  
  
He then said, "Obliviate!" Then Ryan said, "Nope didn't work."  
  
He then tried again, and Ryan kept saying, "Nope try again."  
  
The whole thing went on for five minutes before Dumbledore then said, "Well Severus I do believe we have a problem on our hands."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Kat and Ryan sat there explaining what happened and Dumbledore decided to ask Ryan to do something.  
  
"You want me to try to do a spell?!"  
  
"Well yes." He calmly replied, "I want you to duel your friend Kat here with a wand. I'll let you use mine while as Kat can use Minerva's."  
  
The mentioned professor looked like one to protest but let the enthusiastic one take her wand.  
  
"Ok well if what you say is true then you must know some spells so try them out."  
  
Ryan smirked as Kat paled. "Oh no not the-"  
  
Ryan cried out and performed the tickling charm on her best friend, "OH god this hurts. Ryan take it off now!"  
  
Ryan took the charm off as Kat got back up and yelled out, "Congello!" as Ryan yelled out, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The two spells collided and then Ryan flipped over the spell as Kat ducked the rebounded jinx.  
  
"Halt!" Both stopped as Dumbledore moved forward and let the two come forward. He held out his hand and both put the wands in his hands. He looked at the two and said, "Well girls it seems that you two are the two girls that have been missing from our school. Tell me, have you ever done anything-"  
  
"Strange? Magical? Yeah those are typical of course! Kat once dyed this one girl's head blue since they were annoying her. Are you saying that we are like- what's a word for this- late bloomer?" Ryan asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes that is exactly the case that I am telling you. You two must be very strong to use such spells with wands that are clearly not connected to you. And from what you can tell me all of these charms and other spells were probably done without it being that special case of us looking for your powers. You must be wandless magi."  
  
Kat stared at the old professor and then turned around to look at Ryan, "Any of that make sense to you?"  
  
Ryan snorted and said, "Of course. It's like being able to do wandless spells. You've read enough fanficition to know that don't you?"  
  
Kat then solemnly nodded and cheered, "So what are you going to do about us cause isn't term already started?"  
  
Ryan stared and said, "Well isn't that a bit incomprehensible?"  
  
Kat pouted and Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes well why don't we get you two into dorms and we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
"OKAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Done now please review! 


	4. Four: The Useless Chapter

No one reviews this. I like this too. I like mostly all of my fics but so many don't review... Ok well than I have no idea because it's been so long who reivewied but I would like to thank you extremely much for it. That didn't make sense.... Oh well! Anyways on to the fic!  
  
I still don't know why people want to amend the constitution to be against same sex marriages. What's wrong with that? Why can't homosexual couples be able to get the same benefits as heterosexual couples do?!?! (Hehe this is a ranting I've had that replaced the whole Arnold being California's governor thing.)  
  
Ok well onto the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore led the two girls around Diagon Alley as the two stared in wonder at all of the magical things that they only pretended to be real just 48 hours before. They kept bumping into one another when Dumbledore's voice interrupted what could have become a fight. Ryan and Kay stared at each other before looking at the person who they bumped into. They looked up and down before noticing the scar on his forehead. Ryan smiled at him and Kay just stared at him, unknowingly to her was that he was getting annoyed. Ryan glanced at noticed her friend's staring and elbowed her in the gut. Kay choked and looked at the offending girl. Ryan just smiled before saying, "My name's Ryan. This is Kay." She pointed at her friend who was scowling before going on, "My friend is really stupid sometimes. What's your name if you mind my asking?"  
  
The boy smiled and relied, "My name's Harry Potter. Yeah yeah I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
Ryan smiled and grinned, "Well I wouldn't care if you were the President of the United States. I don't care bout that celebrity stuff. You get what I mean?"  
  
Harry looked confused when Kay answered, "Back where we're from, Ryan was always stared at cause her mom was kinda famous for awhile."  
  
Harry nodded a little more understandingly but was still confused. Ryan nodded before turning to Kay. "Look I have to go. I want to try getting our electronics to work here."  
  
Kay nodded before saying, "Try not to get electrocuted like last time. Remember when I didn't see that hole? You got fried!"  
  
Ryan just grumbled and left while Kay giggled. Harry looked as confused as ever before Kay replied, "We like to use muggle stuff. What better way to do stuff than to be on the internet and playing games?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly before he left and Kay followed Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know. Useless chapter. I just wanted this thing to be out. I had this have part and I have a full writer's block on it. I'll try to update soon though! 


End file.
